


klance the forbidden love

by Mirtje21, morgen (nolly15)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirtje21/pseuds/Mirtje21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolly15/pseuds/morgen
Summary: Hello guys, this is the beginning of my fanfic. It isn't much but i had to start with something, i hope you like it.English isn't my native language and i have dyslexia so I'm sorry if my sentences don't make any sense or words are spelled wrong





	klance the forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello guys, this is the beginning of my fanfic. It isn't much but i had to start with something, i hope you like it.**
> 
> **English isn't my native language and i have dyslexia so I'm sorry if my sentences don't make any sense or words are spelled wrong**

"Keith! Why did you do that?!" Lance ran to the door while shouting. But it is no use the door is locked with a key. Keith does that because his parents always walk in when he doesn't want to so it has become a habit now. He is desperate. He feels the water on his skin." Please don't freak out" he said before his body became water and then he turned into a merman. He fell on the floor because he couldn't stand with his tail. 

Keith looks at him surprised. He is lucky that they are only in his room and that his parents aren't home, because otherwise he would be fucked. "You are a merman?!?! Cool!!" He shouts when he comes closer to Lance. He crawled back till he hits a wall. Who knows what he's gonna do to me? Probably selling me to a circus. Keith sits down next to him. He rubs Lance's tail which weirdly feels nice for Lance. Keith looks closely at him while rubbing his sky blue tail. Lance has weird blue things under his eyes (Altean marks). The end of his tale is huge!! Then Keith looks into his eyes. They scream fear. "I didn't mean to make you scared." He says as he walked away. Lance calms down a bit. "What are you gonna do to me? Sell me to a crazy circus?" You can hear the panic in his voice. "No! Why would i, you're my friend!" Lance answeres the statement with. "How do i know that for real? We met a month ago!" Keith's hands turn into fists. "Because you're the only friend i have!" Keith looks down as she shouts. The tears burn in his eyes. Lance looks at him with surprise and pity. He didn't know that. "I...i am sorry. I didn't know that." He wants to stand up but forgot he still had the tail. Lance falls forward with his head on a pillow. Keith begins to laugh. Lance laughs too. They stop laughing and start smiling.

"I" Keith stops for a moment."i am a vampire." He looks down but his eyes meet lance through his hair. Lance looks surprised but there is something in his eyes that Keith can't say what it is. "Is that why you invited me to your house?" There is some kind of fear back into his eyes. "Yea... But after the fun time we had, i forgot all about it!" Lance still looks at him. He turns back to his human form and stands up. His body and clothes are all dried up like the glass of water never fell. "I was gonna erase your memory of it and heal you. I'm not like the ones you see in movies. I won't kill." Lance doesn't know what to say. 

"Well i have never seen a vampire. What are your powers?"Keith looks at him. "You know like mermaids with water, werewolves with turning into wolfs and there bite being lethal to vampires, witches with there magic. So what can you do?" Keith thinks for a moment. He never met another vampire so he doesn't really know what he can do. "I think i can run really fast, i know that my blood can heal people and that i let people do whatever i want if i look them in the eye and say it. its called compulsion i think? And i can make and control fire. I don't know more. I've only been a vampire for a year now. It's pretty lonely." he sees lance look at him with pity but there is still some fear in his eyes and something else that he can't recognize. "That much more then i can. I can only control water and turn into a merman.

I maybe can do more because of my mother.... but i don't want to. I'm happy as i am now." He looks sad as he says that. "Did something happen to her" Keiths voice is soft and kind. There some kind of nervousness in it as if he shouldn't be asking it. "She was so sweet when i was little. One of the best mothers ever! But when i was 7 she began experimenting with dark magic. It changed her for the worst. Her marks became longer her hair grew and changed into white. She grew colder every day. When i was nine i begged her to stop to come back to us and do good. Instead, she made fire and burned my back because i was swimming away." He turns around and shows his back. It looked melted and it wasn't fun to look at. He lets his shirt fall and turns around to face Keith. "Since then I'm afraid of fire and my magic. I only use it on rainy days or when necessary."  
A few tears roll down his cheeks. "Are you okay?" Keith gets a tissue and gives it to lance. But he already wiped it away with his sleeves. "I'm sorry." Keith says with a calm voice.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." 

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"I....i am .... 

Lance pulls Keith in a hug. the tears are burning in his eyes and Keith can hear the crack in his voice. "I am relieved. You're the first person i told it to. Only Hunk and Pidge know it because i was already friends with them when it happened. " Keith puts his arms slowly around Lance. He can feel that Lance needs this. 

Keith can hear Lance his heartbeat. It's tempting. He pushes Lance away. "I'm sorry.... if ... " He doesn't know which words to use. "If we stayed like that a second longer i would have bitten you." Lance walks towards him. "You know if you want to drink you can just ask." Keith looks at him with surprise all over his face." Then you won't have to search anymore." He offers his wrist to Keith. He brings lance his wrist to his mouth. The veins under his eyes become visible and red. The white part of his eyes become blood red and his fangs are growing. He bites gently into Lance. He shifts a little from the pain. He can feel the blood drain from his body. 

Keith stops. The tissue from earlier was still in his hands so he pushed it against the bite wounds. "Oh, i don't need that." He removes the tissue and heals himself in seconds. "A little healing magic never hurts anyone." He smirks. There's a little smile on Keith's face. It's a relief knowing that Lance wants to help him. He doesn't have to hide what he is anymore. Well at least from one person. And he is sort of like him. he doesn't have to feel guilty for using his compulsion to let them be quite as they feel the pain when he bites there neck and drains there blood. He always wipes there memory after so he doesn't get gauth when they go on with there life.

"But how can you walk in the sun? Shouldn't you be burning like right now?" Lance asks. It was mid-summer and the sun was shining brightly. "A daylight ring." He shows it to Lance. "I got it from my brother Shiro. He knows a few witches that make them. he is a werewolf with an unusual pack. Instead of werewolves there are all sort of mythical creatures and -" lance cuts him off: Wait you mean the Shiro? white floof in his hair, scar over his nose, great eyeline?" 

"Yes why?"

ï'm part of his pack!"


End file.
